Zombies - Ascension
How will Cpt. Dunn get himself and his team out of this mess without being able to contact them. To make things worse the risen dead have overtaken a Soviet Cosmodrome and all Hell has broken loose. The countdown to the zombie apocalypse has begun... .50CalAssassin's Advice for Ascension Hi all, I often play the Black Ops Zombie map - Ascension. It is my favorite map and I can get up to fairly high rounds. Ascension is the hardest map that I have played and due to this I have decided to post my high-level techniques for you below. If you have any comments or questions feel free to post them on the forum or on my talk page. Round 1 This round is quite easy, just knife the zombies through the barriers and try not to use any ammo. If you are on solo then you can buy a revive, but I usually don't yet. Also if you want to get the Easter Egg song go upstairs in the first room, then turn right and along that walkway you will see a teddy bear holding a sickle. Hold Square on PS3 or I think its Y on Xbox. Round 2 On Round 2 get two melee hits on the zombies through the barriers, only use your pistol. Round 3 On this round I shoot the zombies at least 5 times in the torso with the pistol and the use the knife to finish them off. If they are still getting through the barriers try to only use the knife on them but sometimes that doesn't work. I buy the M14 on this round but I don't use it until round 4. Round 4 On Round 4 if you haven't got the M14 buy it and only aim for headshots. Ammo is precious. Round 5 Some people say that on round 5 you should buy the Olympia, but I disagree. Depending on how much money you have at the time you can decide on wether you want to hold out a few more rounds in the first room or if you have enough ammo to make it to the power switch. So on this round aim for headshots with the M14 and if you don't have a revive soda I usually buy one by now. Round 6 You should by now have enough money to head to the power switch, if you don't stay here and repeat previous round, if you think you do read onwards. Kill all the zombies except for one, you an try to make it a crawler if you want by throwing a cooked grenade close to it, but make sure you don't kill it. Head upstairs in the first room and turn to the left, keep following the walkway to a door. Buy this door then turn right. Head forward to the MP5K. Open the door to the right of the MP5K. Walk forwards until you see the first door on your right. You don't have to buy this one head inside and up the stairs. At the top of these stairs you will notice the Stakeout. Buy the Stakeout if you have enough money for that and the door up the next set of stairs. Buy the door at the top of the stairs and head over to the power switch. Activate the power. Head back down thw way you came to the MP5K. Once you get to the MP5K head straight forward to the Lunar Lander station and call it in. Once it arrives you can kill the last zombie, try for a headshot with the stakeout. Round 7+ At Round 7 I stay close to the Lunar Lander that I called in the previous round. There is a sort of glitch where if just walk laps around the lander the zombies, including the sprinters, cant catch you. Walk laps until there is a massive bunch then lay into them with the Stakeout shotgun, aim for headshots. You will need a revive while doing this just as a bit of insurance and a Juganog really helps. If you need ammo or something wait until the last zombie, leave it alive then go out to do what you need. I also recommend that you Pack'a'Punch your Stakeout. Once Pack'a'Punched you can spend your money on the mystery box until you get a Ray Gun or similar. Repeat this technique for any of the higher rounds. Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Content Category:Zombies Category:Site Navigation Category:Information Category:Coming soon